In the construction of vehicles, as for example a lift truck as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,732 which issued Dec. 3, 1974 to R. A. Wagner et al. from an application filed Feb. 8, 1973, rollers were used to stabilize the carriage assembly and prevent canting of the carriage assembly relative to the mast assembly and thereby eliminate undesirable forces on the longitudinal roller. Later, translating lifting forks were provided which used rollers for providing the translatory movement of the frame and the lifting fork along another frame of the carriage assembly.
These roller assemblies function satisfactorily. However, they are constructed of a multiplicity of parts, are relatively difficult to assemble and are subjected to greater wear than desirable owing to dirt and grit attracting properties of lubricants that are applied to them. Further, the contacting area of support of the rollers is less than desirable for lift trucks that are designed to transport extra heavy loads and subject the bearing surface to high stresses.
This invention therefore resides in unique slide blocks positioned between selected moving parts of the carriage assembly. The slide blocks and connecting structure are of a construction for maintaining the carriage assembly against canting, providing a greater contacting support area, and are formed of a material which eliminates the need for lubricants.